hacknetfandomcom-20200222-history
Bitwise Test PC
| id = | admin = | ports = | missions = Maiden Flight Bit's disappearance Investigation | other = }} Bitwise Test PC is a node in Hacknet. __TOC__ Filesystem * Congratulations, You win! * (Purple theme) * Handy list of commands you'll want from the command line : cat filename - brings up the text output of the filename specified cd / - drops you to the root directory of the file system ls - outputs the directory and files in the dir that you're in cd .. - pulls you up one level from where you are replace filename "string1" "string2" - replaces the specified content of the target file (String 1) with the stuff you want to replace it with (string 2) mv filename target - moves OR renames a file, if you want to move the file, you need to specify the folder you want to move it to like this - mv config.sys /misc/ if you want to rename the file, then simply specify the string that you want the file to be renamed to such as mv config.sys config.old Help 1, Help 2, Help 3 - The help file, all three pages. Read and absorb. forkbomb - It's not specified, but it's a useful panic button if you need to down a system in a hurry, you'll need admin rights for this one, you CAN forkbomb your own system as a defensive measure shell - sets up a remote host on a system where you've admin access, this CAN be run on your own system as a defensive measure (See "Trap" for details) * shinterland Waiting for the boss to leave shinterland Then I'll meet you out the back jwalter Do you think he has any idea? shinterland Pfft, I doubt it. shinterland He's got no idea about the shitstrom that's coming. jwalter Don't forget to clear the browser history, we don't want him tracing it back to us. shinterland Yeah yeah yeah, I got it covered. shinterland He just grabbed his coat, and he's walking out the door....now. jwalter Okay, give me a minute to set up the camera feed..... jwalter Good to go. You got three minutes before that static image falls down. shinterland I'll take the list, then we'll grab a pint to celebrate. * (alternative variant) shinterland Waiting for the boss to leave shinterland Then I'll meet you out the back jwalter Do you think he has any idea? shinterland Pfft, I doubt it. shinterland He's got no idea about the storm that's coming. jwalter Don't forget to clear the browser history, we don't want him tracing it back to us. shinterland Yeah yeah yeah, I got it covered. shinterland He just grabbed his coat, and he's walking out the door....now. jwalter Okay, give me a minute to set up the camera feed..... jwalter Good to go. You got three minutes before that static image falls down. shinterland I'll take the list, then we'll grab a pint to celebrate. * vope you wouldn't believe this shit if I told you r@$put1n what? r@$put1n did it work? vope got mercs banging down my door for the source r@$put1n damn son, sounds like you've hit the big leagues! r@$put1n getting a decent payout? vope 12k, not bad for two months of work vope wonder what they'll use it for r@$put1n probably to drain your bank accounts vope good luck, got no money for them to steal lol -- confirmed fake -- * (alternative variant) vope you wouldn't believe this if I told you r@$put1n what? r@$put1n did it work? vope got mercs banging down my door for the source r@$put1n damn son, sounds like you've hit the big leagues! r@$put1n getting a decent payout? vope 12k, not bad for two months of work vope wonder what they'll use it for r@$put1n probably to drain your bank accounts vope good luck, got no money for them to steal lol -- confirmed fake -- * felix All good on my end, that idiot Bill got fired and I'm safe bleedingcool Great. felix I always hated Bill. You did me a favor. bleedingcool Not to mention that 10k kickback right? felix Well that helped too. felix So we good here? bleedingcool All good. I've got months of exlusives here. I'll hit you back next year when the new Brisby movie coming out. felix later boss. * (Purple theme) Category:Nodes